Jejak Nama
by Cinerraria
Summary: Seperti itulah kenyataannya. Mengubah nama semudah pura-pura amnesia. [#NulisRandom2018 - repost from ao3]


Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **Canon - Slight Alain/Hatano**

.

* * *

"Alain Lernier. Itulah namaku."

"Shimano Ryousuke."

"Seorang pria akan seperti itu agar teman-temannya menyukainya, atau agar negaranya tidak hancur lebur. Lebih mudah jika hanya berkata."

Marie lebih memilih keluarga daripada negara. Jean mencintai kehidupan yang telah menjadi pilihannya. Dan Alain ... pemuda itu yakin dengan pilihan: perlawanan sampai akhir.

Hidup. Dan pilihan. Mana yang lebih kau perhitungkan?

Shimano bertaya-tanya, sementara Jean, Alain, dan Marie telah mengambil keputusan masing-masing, lalu apa keputusannya?

Apa yang akan jadi pilihannya?

Shimano─bukan. Dirinya sekarang adalah Hatano.

Pilihannya sesederhana membuang nama. Menanggalkan nama Shimano, dan kembali mengambil nama Hatano.

Kaupikir semudah itu mengganti nama?

Seperti itulah kenyataannya. Mengubah nama semudah pura-pura amnesia. Ketika bertahun lalu semasa awal rekrutan Instansi-D, dia tidak mempertimbangkan perubahan besar yang akan datang bersama 'nama' Hatano.

Kini, setelah nama asli─yang mewakili jati dirinya─terbuang, sosok Hatano menyingkap kebenaran, dan menyeretnya ke tengah pusaran badai. Tak ada tempat untuk menyelamatkan diri maupun bersembunyi.

Maka, masihkah dia yakin dengan pilihan ini, atau justru menyesali keputusannya sendiri?

* * *

Di atas geladak kapal, Hatano menyipitkan mata. Langit Mediterania yang biasanya hangat kini lebih terik dan menyengat. Pantai Marseille mengecil di pandangannya. Dia menatap ombak yang bergolak membawa kapal berlayar menjauhi pelabuhan.

Kapal ini beserta penumpangnya menggambarkan nasib seisi dunia. Terombang-ambing di tengah pergolakan ombak yang memaksa mereka menggantungkan harapan pada satu-satunya hal: kapal─perang.

Perang, dengan semua yang terlibat, berharap, dan bergantung, menginginkan supaya perang memihak padanya.

Tahukah mereka, bahwa perang tidak memihak siapapun?

Perang memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri.

Perang mencegah Hatano dari berucap selamat tinggal pada Marie, pada Jean dan pada Alain ... menghalangi mereka berteman secara normal, dan menjauhkannya dari kesempatan berkawan lebih lama.

Perang pula yang mengantarkannya supaya berbohong pada Alain─orang yang ingin dikenalinya lebih dekat, tanpa campur tangan misi atau penyamaran apapun.

Seperti inikah balasan atas kepercayaan Alain padanya? Memperkenalkan diri sebagai Shimano, dan memberi janji (palsu) pertemuan (juga bantuan) kedua kepada pemuda itu.

Bukankah dia telah meyakinkan Alain supaya memercayainya?

Hatano membayangkan Alain duduk menunggu di kafe dekat persimpangan jalan menuju Champ Elysees. Koran di tangan Alain, sementara matanya tak berkedip menatap arloji, memastikan waktu kedatangan Shimano─tidak ada waktu sekarang.

Hatano terkesan pada keteguhan Alain, dan pengorbanannya demi membela tanah air. Dia ingin membantu perjuangan pemuda itu, sebagai balas budi. Apakah perang harus merampas sesuatu sekecil balas budi?

Hatano terbayang senyum Alain, dan caranya ketika menjabat tangan. Yakin bahwa dirinya akan jadi teman yang bisa diandalkan.

Hatano mendesah. Frasa 'teman' serasa hanya bualan. Alain seharusnya tahu, bahwa jabat tangan mereka palsu.

Kejadian dua hari lalu berputar dalam benak Hatano. Misi menyusup dalam resistance. Wanita tua yang malang. Rumah kayu beraroma debu. Tiga wajah anak muda Perancis yang tertekuk hampa. Amnesia terselubung. Penggedoran Gestapo. Bom tepung. Pistol dan pelarian. Pengkhianatan Marie dan Jean. Janji dengan Alain.

Dia salah perhitungan. Dengan begitu mudah terbalik, yang semula kawan kini menjadi lawan.

Betulkah perang masih memberi pilihan lain?

Satu-satunya pilihan ialah membuang nama Shimano; meninggalkan mereka yang pernah mengulurkan tangan padanya, dan melupakan pengalaman bersama yang singkat dan berharga.

Shimano─serta semua yang terlibat bersamanya: Alain, Marie, Jean, sudah terbuang dalam lautan, ditelan ombak, dan dimakan ikan predator.

Hatano berjalan meninggalkan geladak atas. Tubuh kecilnya menyelinap di antara kerumunan. Dia masuk dan menghilang ke dalam kabin kapal.

Perang juga mengajarinya cara berakting dengan skenario yang sederhana. Muncul di atas panggung, tampil sebentar, lalu berbalik dan menghilang.


End file.
